A user device, such as a computer, tablet, or smart phone, may access various content (e.g., web pages, multimedia content, programs, services, etc.) via a service network. For example, the user device may correspond to a mobile device that communicates via a wireless data and communications network, such as a wireless wide-area network (WWAN). In certain instances, the service network may use conventional handling procedures when providing certain content to the user device at certain times, and the service network may use different, special handling procedures when delivering the content at other times or when delivering other content. In one example, the service network may transmit certain content using a specialized network path that provides certain performance attributes (e.g., desired levels of bandwidth, delay, jitter, packet losses, etc.). In another example, the service network may transmit content using a different protocol, priority (e.g., quality of service priority) and/or access fees. User access to wireless communication networks and data services typically involves some form of payment made to a service network provider, but in some instances, a third party (e.g., a content provider) may sponsor a user's data consumption in order to entice user engagement.